Sonrisa de porcelana
by Vagabunda sin remedio
Summary: Lo que se esconde tras la sonrisa de Fye, y lo que recuerda gracias al alcohol... Es mi primer fic de TRC!. Reviews pliss!


**Disclaimer: **"Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles" (TRC) y sus respectivos personajes corresponden a CLAMP y empresas asociadas a su producción y distribución. No tengo fines de lucro con ese fic ni pretendo tenerlos, así que no me demanden.

**ARASHI ARISUGAWA KISHUU.**

"**SONRISA DE PORCELANA".**

**Capítulo único: "Sonrisa de porcelana".**

Hacía poco que habían llegado al bar donde se suponía que trabajaba la única persona que había visto al nuevo monstruo.

Cuando la mujer les terminó de brindar la información necesaria acerca de la nueva amenaza, se quedaron a beber unas copas; en parte porque estaban cansados de tener que comportarse como correctos adultos delante de una par de críos, según dijo el ninja, aún sabiendo que más serio era Syaoran que ese mago idiota.

¿Por qué?. Bueno… en realidad ninguno de los dos lo entendía bien, pero por esa noche; no querían preocuparse por las plumas de la princesa Sakura y ponerle atención a sus propias vidas. La cosa era que Kurogane sabía que Fye era poco docto en las lides del licor, y con prontitud, terminó ebrio hasta el cabello… aunque sólo se había tomado casi una botella de vino tinto, pero lo dejó ser. Por su parte, el ninja se encontraba en mejores condiciones a pesar de también casi haber acabado una botella de Whisky sin hielo. Pero ambos lo necesitaban. Kurogane tenía plena conciencia del porqué le hacía falta unos tragos: quería sacarse de la cabeza a cierta pequeña- pero muy insoportable, a su parecer- princesa que lo había mandado a volar fuera de su país… y que más encima; lo había maldecido. Pero no sabía el motivo real para que su acompañante también le hubiese seguido el juego con las bebidas, emborrachándose con él… Aunque claro, Kurogane no estaba tan ebrio como para tener que cargar con su cuerpo, como sí lo estaba haciendo con la delicada figura del platino.

-No sé porqué tomas tanto si no aguantas el alcohol- dijo el ninja, deteniéndose en una esquina para acomodar el brazo del rubio, que de nuevo comenzaba a soltarse de su cuello.

-Kur… hip… Kuro-rin… hay veces que un hombre debe hacer; lo que a un hombre le toca hacer, hip- respondió Fye, hipando de tanto alcohol.

-Hgrmmm…- se limitó a resoplar Kurogane, acentuando su característico ceño.

Continuaron su camino trastabillando varias veces, ya que el mago parecía incapaz de coordinar los movimientos de sus piernas.

Cuando por fin lograron alcanzar el "Cat's Eye", Syaoran ayudó a Kurogane a sentar al rubio, mientras Sakura preparaba unas tazas de café para los dos.

Tomándose el negro líquido, Fye les contó a los más pequeños lo que había ocurrido con ellos y la información que había obtenido, omitiendo el hecho de que había tomado alcohol, puesto que Kurogane lucía tan normal como siempre y él; disimulaba a la perfección su estado de intemperancia.

Ya más calmados, Syaoran, Sakura y Mokona subieron a sus propias habitaciones para dormir, dejando a los dos mayores solos en lo antes se suponía que era el salón de té del local.

Cruzado de brazos, el ninja miraba la noche que comenzaba a avanzar, sosteniendo aún la taza que café que la princesa le había servido.

-Hipócrita- escupió secamente, antes de beber el último sorbo que le quedaba de su propia bebida.

-¿Perdón?- respondió Fye, apoyándose totalmente en el respaldo de la silla en la que lo habían colocado al llegar.

Kurogane siguió contemplando seriamente la noche, iluminada por una luna menguante que jugaba dejando estelas suaves sobre las árboles de cerezo.

-Tienes la maldita manía de disimular lo que te pasa- volvió a hablar el otro poco después, abandonando su taza en una mesa próxima.

Fye contempló calladamente su propio café, para después mirar en dirección al ninja que le daba la espalda.

Era extraño, pero tenía la leve impresión de que su interlocutor parecía estar pensando en algo… o en alguien.

-Hmmm…- empezó con su voz calmada, como siempre-… Kuro-wanwan, tú tienes la manía de guardar tus sentimientos- contestó como cantando, sin dejar de mirar inquisitivamente al de cabellos oscuros.

-Me los reservo, que es otra cosa… pero tú; eres un mentiroso…

-Hmmm… tengo mis razones, Kuro-chan. Como tu debes tener las tuyas para simular que eres frío y que nadie te interesa.

Achinando los ojos, Kurogane atisbó al rubio con el rabillo del ojo, alzando una ceja.

-Pues encuentro que es mejor hacer creer que no se siente nada, que sonreír como idiota todo el día- dijo cerrando lo ojos con lentitud.

-Como siempre tan sabio, Kuro-pipi… pero ya te dije, tengo mis motivos para ser así.

Sin mediar palabras, se paró de su silla comprobando que si pie estaba en mejor estado y subió por las mismas escaleras por donde había desaparecido Syaoran y la princesa.

Con paso lento, agarrándose de un fino barandal de fierro enchapado en un metal dorado que desconocía absolutamente; empezó a subir, desabrochándose el chaleco que llevaba. También deshizo el nudo de su corbatín, lanzándolo a alguna parte que no logró ver debido a la oscuridad. Cuando llegó al rellano donde estaban las habitaciones, las contempló unos breves segundos, para después seguir su camino por un pasillo estrecho y mucho menos iluminado. Caminó por el hasta encontrar una pequeña escalinata que no llegaba del todo al suelo, pero que servía para llegar a la parte más alta de la casona. Se afirmó de las barandas de los costados y subió por ella, empujando una puertecilla que se escondía en el techo.

Cuando logró tirar hacia arriba el obstáculo, se encontró con una suave y fresca brisa que le agitó los platinados cabellos.

-Hyyuuuu… creo que hoy va a hacer frío- susurró al cielo que lo recibía.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, saltó ágilmente para pisar el suelo del techo. Pero no conforme con eso, caminó hasta donde estaba el tejado del lugar donde estaba el salón de té. Ese era al lugar a donde quería llegar.

Para hacerlo, tenía que saltar el barandal que rodeaba el contorno del techo, sujetándose de él, para después cae sobre una viga de no más de 15 cm de ancho, haciendo equilibrio. ¡Pero por algo se había caracterizado con el dibujo de un gato al llegar al país de Outo!. Sabía que poseía las características justas para lograr hacer ese recorrido y no morir en el intento, por lo que, sin demora; saltó el baranda, bajó hasta la viga y comenzó a caminar por ella con ligereza.

Se sentó cruzando sus piernas y juntando sus manos mientras el viento seguía meciéndole el cabello, provocándole un escalofrío ya que no tenía más abrigo que una delgada camisa y el chaleco sin mangas desabrochado. Pero le agradaba esa sensación, aunque su mente y su corazón estuviesen en otra parte.

¿En dónde estaban?; pues en las palabras de Kurogane, tanto las últimas como las que le pronunció cuando terminó la batalla contra unas bestias particularmente fuertes hacía algunos días.

_-Si hay algo que odio en este mundo es a la gente que no aprecia su vida-_ había pronunciado duramente el ninja, tendiéndole la vaina de su espada para ayudarlo a pararse.

-La vida…- pronunció Fye al viento encogiendo los hombros-. ¿Qué es la vida?; ¿qué significa vivir?.

-No lo sé… pero para mi es lo más importante- contestó una voz profunda y muy ronca.

Adoptando su típica sonrisa dulce, el rubio miró hacia el costado derecho y descubrió que, de pie frente al barandal; estaba el sensei de Syaoran, sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco anudado con una cinta lila en las manos (1).

-Kuro-tan, no sabía que te gustaran las alturas- dijo Fye, con la voz cantarina de siempre.

-Soy un ninja, idiota; prácticamente vivo en los tejados- le respondió el otro, sin mirarlo; parecía particularmente concentrado en observar lo que sujetaba en sus manos con fuerza.

Y Fye se percató de eso… y de una mirada medio melancólica que tenía el otro, a pesar de estar lejos.

-Kuro-pu¿qué es ese pañuelo que estás sujetando?- comentó intentando alargar el cuello para observar mejor.

La pregunta agarró de sorpresa el hombre, quien parecía como absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Sin demora, lo guardó dentro de su hakama (2) y comenzó a caminar en dirección de las tejas del techo. Hizo el mismo recorrido que el mago, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba a su lado, sentado con las piernas abiertas y los brazos separados, como una pose de meditación.

-¡Vaya que sí eres un ninja!- le dijo el rubio.

-Hmm…- le contestó con sus típicos ronquidos.

-Pero Kuro-chii, sigues sin decirme el por qué estás aquí arriba; pensé que estarías durmiendo.

Sin abandonar su pose tranquila, Kurogane extrajo del interior de su hakama el pañuelo que había estado observando, sosteniéndolo con el puño cerrado.

-Tenía ganas de pensar… pero contigo aquí arriba; no tendré un minuto de paz¿cierto?- replicó con sorna.

-¡Ay!- infló los cachetes el rubio-¿nos podemos dar unas horas de tregua, Kuro-pio?.

-Si dejas de ponerme apoyos estúpidos, podría pensarlo.

Fye lo miró fugazmente unos segundos y con un suspiró, echó los brazos hacia atrás; sosteniendo su cabeza con ellos.

-Pues, me parece bien. Pero mi condición es que no me trates mal.

-Si no me queda de otra…- resopló el ninja, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes cada uno sumidos en sus propias cosas. Kurogane; en la latente posibilidad de volver prontamente a su mundo y vengarse de la princesa Tomoyo y Fye… en no volver a su tierra, pero sí extrañando a una chica de largo cabello claro y con orejas de gato.

-Kurogane…- empezó Fye-… ¿responderás a la pregunta que te hice?.

Por dentro, el ninja se desconcertó al escuchar por vez primera que ese mago lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Lo olvidé; ¿cuál era?.

-¿Qué es ese pañuelo que sujetas?.

El rictus de quietud abandonó el rostro del moreno, quien dirigió su mirada escarlata a su mano. Suspiró tragando saliva.

-Era… era de mi madre- respondió con lentitud.

-Ah… supongo que debe ser muy importante para ti.

-Lo es… es la única persona a la que he amado- agregó Kurogane, con la vista fija en el pañuelo, y en la cinta con un nudo extraño que lo apretaba.

La confesión tomó de sorpresa a Fye, quien acentuó su típica sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

-Hyyuuu, así que el gran perrazo tiene corazón…- suspiró el mago, estirando las piernas.

Saliendo del efecto semi melancólico que le provocaba ese pañuelo y esa cinta, volvió a fruncir su ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Contigo no se puede hablar en serio ni media hora; mejor me voy a dormir- dijo con rapidez, parándose con soltura y guardando en los pliegues de una manga del hakama el objeto blanco.

-Lo siento; es que… no supe que decirte en ese momento. Disculpa- intentó deterger a Kurogane, pero este ya estaba en el otro techo, bajando por la escalinata.

Suspiró cansadamente; esa broma si que el ninja no se la iba a perdonar tan fácil. Y sabiendo que no lograría nada si lo perseguía de vuelta disculpándose aunque fuese de rodillas; se quedó sentado en el tejado, contemplando el bamboleo del árbol de cerezo que adornaba majestuosamente el pequeño antejardín del café. Estaba como hipnotizado por la forma en que el viento hacía que se moviera; era algo delicado y suave… como Chii.

Repentinamente, volvió a recordar a la chica que el mismo había creado para apaciguar su soledad en el país de Celes. Esa chica rubia, con un corazón tan tierno y puro, con una mirada tan transparente; con una sonrisa tan sincera…

Todo lo contrario de él.

Desvió su vista del árbol hacia un punto cualquiera. En realidad no miraba nada. Sentía la visión como nublada… empezaba a recordar…

Una sonrisa sincera. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que había sonreído desde su corazón¿hace mucho tiempo¿cuándo era un niño?... No… se encontró a sí mismo viajando por sus recuerdos confusos y tortuosos, hallando la respuesta: nunca.

Podía sonreír casi todo el día con soltura, y ese gesto se veía bien en su pálido rostro, dándole un aspecto inocente, pero eso no significaba que lo hiciera desde su interior. Nunca había sonreído con su corazón… ni siquiera con Chii.

La chica tenía la facultad de hacerlo sentir bien, contento hasta cierto punto; hasta de satisfacerlo en la cama cuando así ocurría pero… no la amaba.

La quería, como a una persona muy cercana; era su creación¡cómo no iba a quererla si había nacido de su propio deseo y de su propia magia!; pero no sentía algo fuerte por ella.

-_Es la única persona a la que he amado_- resonó en su mente las palabras de Kurogane.

¡Si hasta ese insensible sentía amor por alguien!... ¿por qué él no era capaz de sentir lo mismo?. Simple… nadie podía ni podría amarlo con un pasado como el suyo… y menos que el presente que tenía y mucho menos con el futuro que podía avecinarle.

La muerte de su gemelo, el Rey Ashura y el tener que huir constantemente de lo que podría pasar le impedía encontrar el amor.

Nadie tendría la fuerza ni el cariño necesario para quererlo con todo el corazón… Y de repente, en sus oídos empezó a sonar la melodiosa voz de Oruha la dueña del pub donde horas antes se había embriagado…

_**Toki no mukou kaze no machi e/ Llévame a la ciudad del viento**_

_**Nee, tsureteitte/ Más allá del tiempo**_

_**Shiroi hana no yume kanaete/ Concédele el deseo a mi blanca flor.**_

Quería huir de todo, abandonar la causa de las plumas de Sakura y marchar… ¿a dónde?; no lo sabía; sólo quería volar libre por una vez en su vida. Conocer algo que le causara felicidad… conocer a alguien que borrase cada una de las tristes huellas de su pasado. Alguien a quien pudiese abrazar cada noche oscura en la que lloraba por su desdichada vida echo un ovillo; como un gato.

Quizás era culpa del alcohol que había bebido, pero sentía unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Podía sentir como su corazón de estrujaba en su pecho, prisionero de su propia mentira; sujeto a la constante máscara que debía ponerse cada mañana; interpretar un papel que se sabía de memoria puesto que no conocía otro… uno en donde pudiese ser él mismo; uno donde no tuviese que fingir 23 horas del día.

Suspiró nuevamente. Estaba tan cansado de todo; la carga que guardaba dentro de sí era demasiado grande como para llevarla solo, pero tampoco tenía a quien recurrir para sujetarse.

-Chii… como te necesito ahora- dijo con la voz rasgada; su verdadera voz y no esa que era cantarina.

Sí, a pesar de no amar a esa chica; la necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus abrazos, del brillo especial que tenían sus ojos… Necesitaba sentir como esas manos suaves secaban sus lágrimas cuando a veces; su careta se quebraba.

Recordaba las noches en que ella dormía a su lado, sujetándolo por la espalda mientras acariciaba su cabeza y lo besaba despacio. Cuando le quitaba las ropas y lo acariciaba, logrando por momentos; que dejase de pensar en todo lo que era… y en lo que jamás llegaría a ser.

_**Amai yubi de kono te wo tori/ Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos**_

_**Nee, tooi michi wo/ Y guíame**_

Necesitaba con urgencia sentir una mano que tomase con fuerza la suya, una voz que le susurrara por las noches que todo estaba bien… especialmente cuando tenía pesadillas y despertaba en mitad de la noche asustado y ya nada lo hacía volver a dormir nuevamente.

Aunque fuese por un instante, quería sentir la presencia de alguien a quien sí le importase lo que sentía. Quería ser abrazado con amor… quería que alguien lo amase a pesar de todo. Pero llevaba tantos años sin encontrar a esa persona; a su persona especial que ya las esperanzas lo habían abandonado. Ya no miraba constantemente hacia el cielo por los amplios ventanales del palacio de Celes buscando algún indicio de un alma que llegase a reconfortar la suya; tampoco estiraba su mano en la soledad de su habitación buscando a tientas los dedos de alguien que lo hiciese sentir seguro.

_**Michibiite hoshii no/ A través del largo camino**_

_**anata no soba e/ Hacia dondequiera que estés.**_

Ya no contemplaba la noche en toda su eternidad desde el techo de su castillo, rogándole por la pronta llegada de alguien que viniera a salvarlo de su infierno. Sólo se limitaba a subir hasta allí con una botella de vino cada noche, bebiéndosela entera entre lágrimas agónicas.

Le hacía falta un trago.

Era por eso que se había embriagado hasta los zapatos; para olvidar. Sabía que era su única forma de escapar de sus tormentos… y evadirse de la realidad.

No importaba que después bajase ebrio para irse a dormir un par de horas; sólo quería sentir el sabor de licor descendiendo lentamente por su garganta, abrigándola; mientras eso sedaba sus sentidos.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas repetir esas noches de destilación en Celes, cuando se perdía en los techos de su amplia estancia e imitaba los maullidos felinos, buscando que alguien respondiese a su llamada incesante… pero nadie llegaba… sólo Chii, quien lo recibía cuando bajaba a tierra y le sacaba la ropa, lo llevaba casi a rastras hacia su alcoba y lo metía en la cama, casi inconciente… mientras ella misma se metía a veces para acompañarlo, para besarlo… para acostarse con él.

_**Sono utagoe taenai hirusagari/ Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa**_

_**Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari/ Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser**_

Debía reconocer que también necesitaba sentir un cuerpo en su cama. Y en parte comprendía la melancolía de Kurogane. Desde el comienzo del viaje, ambos estaban célibes, y cómo no estarlo si tenían casi a su cargo a dos niños. Bueno, tres- incluyendo a Mokona- y ellos interpretando casi el papel de padres.

Sí, ahora comprendía porqué el ninja quería volver lo antes posible a su propio mundo. Lo más lógico- aunque Kurogane no lo quisiera admitir ni bajo pena de muerte- era que quería volver por Tomoyo, la princesa del Japón feudal. Para amarla o sólo para protegerla; eso no lo sabía bien.

Pero él, quería sentir a alguien a su lado. No sólo en lo sexual- que para eso tenía a su creación- sino alguien capaz de sentir algo importante y verdadero por él; una persona en la cual refugiarse cada vez que el miedo lo recorría por completo.

Un alma que le fuese fiel, y a quien el pudiese cuidar y proteger con todas sus fuerza. Un corazón al cual descubrir y del cual aprender… con el cual descubriera qué significaba amar de verdad y ser feliz…

_**Shiawase no imi wo hajimete shiru no deshou/ Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad**_

Una persona que le enseñara a sonreír con soltura. Con quien no tuviese que actuar para nada y que lo aceptase aún sabiendo lo que había hecho… y lo que estaba por hacer.

Alguien con quien amanecer por las noches, por quien luchar… alguien que le diera una razón para vivir y apartar de su corazón el incesante deseo de morir.

Sí, últimamente sentía como su la muerte se hiciese uno con él. Estaba tan seguro de que jamás encontraría a alguien para él que estaba dispuesto- y gustoso- de acabar con su vida… pero a último momento, se arrepentía; enciendo una pequeña llama de esperanza en su turbado corazón…

_**Tsureteitte.../ Llévame...**_

Alguien que tomara su mano y se lo llevara lejos de todo el horror en el que estaba hundido desde que tenía uso de razón, para mostrarle lugares insospechados que se ven mucho más hermosos cuando se siente amor.

Y en parte esa era la razón de partir: tal vez este viaje le podría brindar la posibilidad de buscar lo que tanto anhelaba, pero hasta ahora; no lo había conseguido.

Sabía perfectamente que era bastante atractivo y con una personalidad alegre- fruto de potente poder de actuación que superaba con creses el poder de súper actuación de Mokona (3)- y sabía sacarle provecho a eso. Utilizaba todos sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería: desde hacer enojar a Kurogane hasta conseguir una mujer pero… hasta ese momento- y no dudaba que hasta el final de sus días sería así-, el amor parecía ser lo único que no se rendía ante él.

_**Sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni/ En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando**_

_**Subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou/ Llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso**_

Alzó su cabeza con elegancia, haciendo crujir su cuello, para dejarla caer con pesadez de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

El viento había cesado de golpe y de lo único que era conciente era de lo húmeda que estaba su cara. Había llorado como no lo había hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo. Lo necesitaba; a momentos sentía que su mascarada se caería por completo y tenía miedo, porque no quería develar a nadie como era; ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Llevaba tantos años fingiendo alegría en su totalidad que de repente, cuando intentaba buscar dentro de sí su verdadera forma de ser; no encontraba nada más que un pequeño niño llorando descarnadamente… y eso lo aterrorizaba. Le hacía entender que nadie podría amar a alguien con su pasado ni con su presente… y ni que pensar del futuro. Nadie jamás sería testigo de cómo sufría en su interior y de cómo sonreía con la mayor gracia aún sabiendo que todo lo que dejaba ver era mentira.

-_Hipócrita_- lo había llamado el ninja.

¡Qué mejor palabra que esa!. Pero a ratos, cuando su conciencia golpeaba sus sienes sabía que era mejor eso; mentir hasta cansarse, ocultar su verdadero yo en vez de mostrar el ser destrozado que era. Sólo una persona podría llegar a conocerlo realmente, a aceptarlo y a darle lo que siempre había buscado: amor y protección, y la única persona capaz de eso sería quien lo amase de verdad.

_**Shiawase no imi wo shirazu ni nemuru yoru ni.../ En una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad…**_

-Mucho dolor por esta noche, Fye- se dijo a sí mismo, presionando fuertemente los ojos.

Se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa y se mordió la lengua. Esa era su propia señal. Lentamente, la comisura de sus labios comenzó a arrugarse un poco.

-El show debe continuar…- susurró por última vez a la soledad de la noche.

_**Mada shiranai yume no mukou/ Juntos podemos superar**_

_**Nee, tooi michi wo/ El largo camino**_

_**Futari de yukeru wa/ Más allá de lo que puede ser soñado;**_

_**Kaze no machi e/ A la ciudad del viento.**_

El rictus típico empezaba a nacer otra vez. Inspiró con fuerza un poco de oxígeno que le llenó los pulmones y terminó de prepararse.

Ya estaba listo, con su libreto bien aprendido- cual mejor estudiante de actuación- y con cada modismo memorizado. Grácilmente comenzó a caminar por la viga, subió por el barandal para echarle una última mirada al oscuro cielo y suspirar.

Sus ojos se cerraron y por fin adoptó a cabalidad su papel; su máscara ya estaba puesta.

Abrió la pequeña puerta en el suelo y comenzó a bajar lentamente, portando su propio estigma; su sonrisa de porcelana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hai! Hai! hhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyuuuuu, es mi primer fic de Tsubasa y el tercero que subo en well… esto nació de la fina cruza entre una copa de Sake que me tomé en el techo de mi casa mientras contemplaba un cielo iluminado por una hermosa luna llena (no me alcoholicé como Fye, pero sin duda, el Sake a veces me inspira). Quizás sea un desahogo, quizás no, pero desde que vi a Fye, sentí unas ganas de dedicarle un fic a él. Pronto se viene uno dedicado a Kurogane :P.**

**¿Por qué escogí a Fye?, porque lo encuentro el segundo mejor personaje de TRC- después del guapo Kurogane, claro esta- y porque, como dejó entrever en los capítulos en los que estaban en Outo. **

**ACLARACIONES Y VOCABULARIO:**

**(1) "_sosteniendo un pañuelo blanco anudado con una cinta lila en las manos": _Sé que viene mucho después en el anime, pero en el capítulo 40, sale Kurogane de pequeño subido a un árbol, tratando de alcanzar una pañoleta blanca que era de su madre y que su propio padre (suegro!! xD) le dice que se la regaló a su esposa (suegra!! xD). La puse porque para Kuro-chan, sus padres eran muy importantes y si la Genryuu logró sobrevivir al ataque de Suwa, pensé que sería lindo que algo tan importante para la madre de Kuro-ponpon le quedase de recuerdo a su hijo. La cinta lila correspondería a uno de los lazos que usaba de pequeña la princesa Tomoyo, y que yo utilizo como referencia sólo para demostrar que Tomoyo también es parte del corazón de tan lindo ninja, aunque jamás ninguna de estas cosas- el pañuelo ni la cinta- salgan como objetos de recuerdo para Kurogane. Pero las utilizaré para otro fic, por lo que son sólo invención de mi mente.**

**(2) Hakama: vestimenta que antiguamente usaban los japoneses. Casualmente se remite casi completamente al uso masculino y de las sacerdotisas de los templos en días de fiesta.**

**(3)** "_**superaba con creses el poder de súper actuación de Mokona"**_**: Bueno, una de las 108 técnicas secretas de Mokona es la súper actuación. Sólo lo usé a modo de comparación, ya que Mokona actúa e imita muy bien a los demás.**

**La canción que sale corresponde se llama "Kaze no machi e", la cual cantó Oruha la segunda vez que el dúo dinámico (Kuro y Fye) fue al bar/pub a hablar con ella. Como la canción tuvo un efecto sentimental en el mago, decidí ponerla; además, la letra me encanta.**

**DEDICADO:**

**Bueno, este fic sólo se lo dedicaré a quienes se sientan identificados con el- sean fans de TRC o no- y espero sus más sinceras opiniones. Pueden matarme si quieren, pero confió en que Kuro-ruro me cuide :P.**

**Aps, antes que me olvide, quiero darle las más sinceras gracias a Chitito (Doctor Kyle-pon o Doctor House-wanwan como lo conocemos por mis dominios xD) puesto que él me dio la idea del título del fic. Gracias, amigo, te esperamos pronto por Chile.**

**Hyuuu… reviews pliss!!. Son gratis, nos les cuesta nada a ustedes y a mi me sirven mucho, aunque sea para mandarme amenazas!.**

**Los quiero, besos.**

**ARASHI FYE TOMOYO ORUHA ARISUGAWA KISHUU (lo de tamaña cantidad de nombres es obra y gracia de mis amigos quienes piensan que tengo la personalidad de Fye y el talento y parecido físico a Oruha… lo de Tomoyo, es porque adoro Kuro-riiinnnn!)**

**Sanosuke: Anda que nos saliste coqueta…**

**Murtagh: A mi me dijo que sólo me amaba a mí…**

**Sorata: A mi me dijo lo mismo…**

**Kurogane: Hmmm…**

**Arashi:… mejor me escondo xD**


End file.
